Los Ángeles, 900 millas
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Después de matar a Dios y antes de desencadenar el Apocalipsis, el Arcángel Gabriel hace un alto en un pequeño restaurante a 900 millas de la ciudad de Los Ángeles para poner a prueba a Jenny Calendar, una simple mesera. Una historia corta donde nada es lo que parece y en donde una decisión incorrecta puede significarnos la condenación eterna.


"**Los Ángeles, 900 millas"**

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

* * *

El restaurante no era muy grande. A decir verdad, era un negocio de dimensiones discretas ubicado a la vera de la ruta. Un lugar tranquilo donde almorzar, a 900 millas de la ciudad de Los Ángeles. La zona que lo rodeaba era desértica y silenciosa, y el próximo pueblo estaba nomás a pocos kilómetros a pie del lugar.

Era un sitio simple, pacifico y en esencia aburrido, donde, en la opinión personal de Jenny Calendar –una de las meseras del local– _nunca_ pasaba nada emocionante o insólito.

Hasta ahora.

_Hasta que llegó él… _

Jenny y sus compañeras de trabajo lo observaron, perplejas y curiosas. Al principio, creyeron que era una mujer, como ellas. Se veía como una chica, a decir verdad: rubia, bonita, flaca –eso sí–, vestida de blanco… pero un segundo vistazo las sacó de su error. No era una chica, era un chico. Al menos, _hablaba_ y _se expresaba_ como un hombre.1

-Debe ser un transexual – opinó Pam, una de las compañeras de Jenny, otra mesera – Tiene toda la pinta.

-Por favor, Pamela… es claramente andrógino, pero es un chico – dijo Angie, otra de las compañeras de Jenny. Era una mujer de más edad – Y muy guapo, te diré. No me importaría que me invitara a tomar algo…

-¡Angie! – Pam la miró, escandalizada. La otra se rió y se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

-Bueno, alguien tiene que tomarle el pedido – Jenny suspiró. Se encaminó hacia la mesa – Creo que esa soy yo.

Visto de cerca, Gabriel seguía viéndose más como una mujer que como un hombre. Cuando Jenny se acercó a él con la libreta lista para anotar los pedidos, tragó saliva. La estaba mirando y lo hacía con unos ojos bellísimos que parecían taladrarle y llegarle al alma.

-¿Qué va a ser? – preguntó la mesera, forzando una sonrisa y aguardando. Gabriel también le sonrió. Llevaba el menú entre sus manos, pero no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Jenny se sintió medio incomoda, medio excitada. Nunca en su vida la habían mirado así y mucho menos alguien con semejante apariencia tan… singular.

-Bueno… Todo lo del menú suena apetitoso, pero lo que ahora más quiero es que te sientes en mí mesa – dijo él.

Ella parpadeó, confundida. _¿Había oído bien? ¿Quería que se sentara con él? _

-Oh… este… Yo… lo siento, pero tenemos prohibido departir con los clientes – se excusó, educadamente. De todas maneras, le tembló la voz cuando lo dijo – y menos en horas de trabajo – agregó.

-Las reglas del lugar no me importan – con un gesto de la mano, Gabriel hizo énfasis en aquellas palabras – Si yo así lo quisiera, podría ser el dueño de este restaurante. Así que siéntate. Ya.

-Mire… señor… señorita… ¡Es decir! _Señor_… esto… - Jenny comenzó a tartamudear. No quería ser descortés y maleducada, pero no le gustaba que la abordaran así y menos estando casada –como ella lo estaba–. Quería ponerle los puntos al desconocido, pero algo en su presencia anulaba su decisión de oponérsele. Casi sin pensárselo acabó sentada enfrente de él, sin saber por qué lo había hecho.

-Me llamo Gabriel, mucho gusto – dijo él. La sonrisa amistosa congelada en su rostro andrógino – Y sé que tu nombre completo es Jenny Calendar.

-¿Cómo lo ha sabido? ¿Acaso nos conocemos? – casi a su pesar, Jenny se sintió curiosa. La mirada que Gabriel le dirigía ahora era enigmática, hipnotizante.

-Oh. No creo que tú me conozcas, _Jen_ – terció él, usando su apodo, uno que sólo usaban sus más allegados, únicamente – Pero por el contrario, yo _sí_ te conozco – la señaló – Cuando entré, me fije muy bien en ti. Y tomé mi decisión.

-¿Decisión? ¿Qué decisión?

-Un mes de tu vida – Gabriel estiró su mano y tocó la de Jenny. La acarició – Quiero un mes de tu vida, nada más. Es todo lo que pido. ¡Iremos a Las Vegas! ¡Iremos a Los Ángeles! Incluso, ¿por qué limitarnos a suelo estadounidense? ¿Quieres ir a otros países, conocer otras culturas? ¡Podemos ir a Europa, o a Asia, o a África, o a Sudamérica, o adónde tú quieras! No importa. Incluso, la Luna estaría bien – rió – Y todo, con que sólo aceptes vivir conmigo un mes, nada más. ¿Qué dices?

Ya había oído suficiente. Y por si tenía dudas, se le despejaron. Indignada, Jenny se puso de pie. Al hablar, alzó la voz. Sus compañeras la miraron, en la distancia, lo mismo que los pocos clientes. Todos se preguntaban qué sucedía.

-¡Señor Gabriel, estoy casada! – exclamó – Y… no estaría bien. ¡Yo no soy _ese_ tipo de chica!

Silencio. El arcángel la observó apaciblemente. Había cruzado las manos.

-Ya veo… Entonces, ¿Qué tal un millón de dólares? – dijo, alegremente - ¡Un millón de dólares por un mes de tu vida! ¿Bien?

-¡Oiga, amigo! ¡Quizás usted tenga dinero, puede que sea millonario o algo así y esté acostumbrado a obtener lo que desea, pero se equivoca si cree que tiene derecho a…!

-Tranquilízate – le pidió Gabriel, hablándole siempre en el mismo tono de voz sereno – Te dejas llevar por tus emociones. No te hice la oferta a la ligera. Valora tu lugar en el mundo – hizo una pausa – Te diré la historia de tu vida, Jen. Pasado, presente y futuro.

El arcángel se reclinó en su silla. Jenny aguardó, expectante. Su furia sofocada brevemente. _¿Qué es lo que ese enigmático chico/chica sabía sobre ella?_ Quería oírlo.

-Naciste aquí, en el pueblo a no más de unos kilómetros del cartel de afuera, el que pone: _"LOS ÁNGELES, 900 MILLAS"_ – empezó – Creciste en el seno de una familia de clase media baja. Gente humilde y trabajadora. Buenos padres. Siempre sobresalías por ser una niña lista y hermosa. Bailaste en el festival del colegio y allí lo hiciste disfrazada de una mariposa…

-¿Cómo sabe todo eso? – Jenny lo miró, con incredulidad. Gabriel sólo sonrió y continuó.

-En el Secundario, te convertiste en la porrista más popular. Un autentico golpe de suerte, teniendo en cuenta que todas tus amigas eran de clase alta. Cuando te abrieron de par en par las puertas para que formaras parte de su equipo de animadoras, creíste tocar el cielo con las manos. De todas maneras, cuando salías con ellas de compras a los centros comerciales locales, siempre se encargaban de que sintieras la diferencia entre ellas y tú. No era por ti, claro, pero era una cuestión social. Te hacían pagar lo que vulgarmente se conoce como "derecho de piso".

Jenny bajó la mirada, dolida. Había olvidado aquello, lo que sentía cuando sus "amigas" hacían ostentación de su abultada billetera y ella lo único que podía hacer solamente era mirar.

-Pero el destino fue benévolo contigo – prosiguió Gabriel – Acabaste casándote con el capitán del equipo de Rugby. Claro que la pega vino cuando ninguno de los dos pudo pagarse una educación superior, por lo que _nunca_ fuiste a la Universidad. Tienes 22 años, Jenny Calendar. Un esposo y una casa hipotecada. Muy pronto, tendrá hijos, seguramente.

Gabriel se puso de pie. Jenny no lo miró. Estaba ocupada sintiéndose miserable. El arcángel le puso una mano sobre el hombro, amistosamente. Se lo acarició.

-Y este será tu futuro – le susurró al oído – Veras el mundo por la tele y el aviso afuera del restaurante te recordará siempre el límite de tus sueños: _900 millas_. Nada más.

Gabriel la abrazó. Jenny quería resistir, sacárselo de encima, pero su contacto se le antojó embriagador. Olía a rosas, a perfume… a algo nuevo, mágico y emocionante.

-Con un millón de dólares, puedes comprar tus ilusiones – le dijo él, hablándole cerca del oído, tal y como un amante lo haría - ¡Un millón de ilusiones! Y sólo te costaría un mes… un mes conmigo, a mi lado – la soltó. Colocó unos billetes arrugados sobre la mesa. Pagaba la cuenta del restaurante, pese a no haber consumido nada – Píensalo, Jen. _Píensalo bien_. Esperare al lado del letrero, allá afuera… y sólo lo haré 10 minutos. Piensa.

El arcángel salió por la puerta. Saludó a las compañeras de Jenny con un guiño del ojo.

-¡Jenny! ¿Qué pasó? – Pam y Angie se le acercaron, rápidamente – Cuando alzaste la voz, nos alarmamos. ¿Está todo bien? ¿Qué te dijo ese… _hum_… tipo?

-Me ofreció un millón de dólares por ir con él – les contó, los brazos cruzados y disgustada – Para ser su… para acompañarlo y… tener sexo con él, me imagino. Por un mes.

-¡Caramba! ¿Es una broma? – los ojos de Pam se abrieron como platos de la sorpresa.

-¿Y vas a aceptar? – inquirió Angie.

-¿Qué? – Jenny la miró, sorprendida - ¿Lo dices en serio?

-¡Ya lo creo que sí! Si alguien a tu edad me hubiera ofrecido un millón por irme un mes con él, pues… creo que ni llego a pensarlo dos veces, siquiera – dijo y se rió.

-¡Angie! _¡No puedo creer que digas eso!_ ¿Es que no me escuchaste? ¡Él quiere que sea su puta por un mes! – Jenny bajó la voz, avergonzada. Muy por el contrario, Angie le restó gravedad al asunto.

-¿Y qué? Te vas a divertir por un mes – dijo – Con ese dinero, Bobby y tú ya no deberán preocuparse por nada más. Yo que tú, lo pensaría, amiga – Angie se retiró a tomar un pedido en una mesa cercana - ¡Lo pensaría muy bien! – exclamó, sonriendo con picardía.

Silencio. Jenny se quedó muda. Pam carraspeó.

-¿Qué harás, Jen? ¿Vas a… aceptar?

-¡Por favor, Pamela! ¿Qué les pasa a todas hoy? _¿Crees que debería hacerlo?_

-¡No! Es decir… yo… ¡No sé que decirte! A mí nunca nadie me haría una oferta semejante y menos, alguien con la apariencia tan… singular de ese chico, chica o lo que sea… pero tú eras la chica más popular del colegio y…

-¡No sigas! ¡Fue lo que él me dijo! – replicó Jenny, molesta – Me contó la historia de mi vida… y la hizo sonar tan vacía, hueca y… aburrida.

Silencio otra vez. Jenny miró al piso, abatida.

-Un millón es mucho dinero – comentó Pam, pensativamente – Con él, podrías pagar tu casa, comprar un auto… y además, puede que no sea tan malo… he oído… historias de chicas que salen con travestis y transexuales, y la pasan bien… muy bien…

-¿Pam? – Jenny la miró con fuerza.

-¡No! ¡No! Lo siento – alzó las manos y negó con la cabeza - ¡Olvida lo que te dije! Lo siento. Tú estas casada, con Bobby y… yo… Tengo trabajo que hacer, lo siento.

Pam se marchó, dejándola sola. Jenny se acercó a una ventana y miró al exterior, en dirección al letrero.

Gabriel estaba allí, esperándola. Se había puesto unas bonitas gafas de Sol. Al descubrirla observándolo, se las bajo y le guiñó un ojo.

"_¡No puede ser que esté considerando esto seriamente!"_, pensó ella, _"No me lo creo". _

Pero era verdad. Estaba en una encrucijada.

En un arrebato de violenta decisión, se dirigió hacia el teléfono público ubicado sobre el mostrador. Marcó un número y esperó.

-¿Bueno? ¿Gasolinera Calver? Con Robert Fischer, por favor – pidió. Un rato después, una voz masculina surgió del otro lado.

-Hola, Bob al habla… ¿Bueno…? ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien allí? ¡Si esto es una broma, me parece pesada! ¡Estoy trabajando! ¿Va a hablar o qué? ¿Quién está ahí?

Jenny jamás le dijo nada. Es más, ni siquiera se molestó en colgar el teléfono. Se sacó violentamente el delantal de mesara de encima y salió corriendo por la puerta. Pam y Angie la miraron. La primera negó con la cabeza y la segunda sonrió, cómplice.

Afuera, al lado de la ruta cerca del cartel, Gabriel esperaba. Jenny caminó hasta él, temblando. El arcángel se sacó las gafas de Sol y la observó. Sonreía.

-Diez minutos completos – anunció – Llegaste a tiempo. Ya me iba.

Jenny no dijo nada. Tan sólo se miraron en silencio, por un largo rato.

-¡Dios! Debo estar loca por hacer esto… - comentó ella, al cabo de un momento. Rió, nerviosamente. Gabriel se le acercó. La abrazó con ternura.

-Tranquila. Sólo eres humana, es todo.

-Yo… no me gustan las chicas – confesó ella. La cara casi femenina, casi masculina de Gabriel estaba a centímetros de la suya. Su aliento era intoxicante. También olía a rosas y flores exóticas.

-A mí tampoco – confesó él y la besó en la boca. Literalmente, le metió la lengua hasta la garganta.

Jenny tuvo un orgasmo. El máximo goce que _jamás_ sintiera en su vida, en un momento, mientras el arcángel la besaba. Ni siquiera cuando tenia sexo con su marido había experimentado tal placer, tal miel, tal éxtasis…

"_Chico… chica… Transexual… ¿Qué más da?"_, pensó, revoleando los ojos hacia arriba, _"Estoy en el Cielo, aaaaahhhhh…" _

…Y así fue. Al menos, por unos momentos…

Luego, el Cielo se convirtió en el Infierno. Un fuego abrasador comenzó a quemarla, de adentro hacia fuera. Jenny pataleó, intentó soltarse de Gabriel, pero el arcángel no despegaba su boca de la suya.

La mesara gimió. Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos… y al instante, los mismos ojos le ardieron, derritiéndose, chamuscándose en sus cuencas.

Cuando finalmente Gabriel la soltó, Jenny Calendar cayó al suelo, absolutamente muerta.

-Deberías haber escogido seguir con tu vida, Jen – suspiró el arcángel, lamentándose – Era más segura. Ahora has pagado caro el precio de tu adultero comportamiento. Una pena, la verdad, pero que afianza la decisión que iba a tomar, de todas maneras.

Gabriel miró al horizonte. Allá a lo lejos, se recortaba la silueta de altos rascacielos de L.A.

-La humanidad está perdida – suspiró – Corrompida. Debo purificarla. Debo arreglar los errores de Dios – sus inmensas alas blancas surgieron de su espalda, majestuosas y brillantes – Es mi deber. Es mi obligación, puesto que ahora, _yo soy Dios_.

Dio un salto. Se fue volando, abandonando el cadáver inerte de Jenny justo al pie del letrero que rezaba: _"LOS ÁNGELES, 900 MILLAS". _

**Fin**

* * *

1 El personaje de Gabriel en la película de _Constantine_ de 2005 fue interpretado por la actriz británica Tilda Swinton, quien quiso darle al arcángel un aire andrógino, pese a que cuando hablaba lo hacía como un _"él"_ y no una como una _"ella"_. De modo que por eso la confusión de los personajes del presente relato al verlo y oírlo a hablar. A la pregunta invariable de: _"¿A qué genero pertenece Gabriel en verdad?"_ habría que contestar que _neutral_, pero _tirando_ a varón. Sin duda, un personaje _deliciosamente ambiguo_, tanto en su estética como en su comportamiento.


End file.
